


Slake

by solarbaby614



Category: Home and Away
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We enjoy the night, the darkness, where we can do things that aren't acceptable in the light. Night is when we slake our thirst." –Vampire's Kiss by William Hill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted between 02-28-09 and 09-26-08.

Prompt #9- The Night We Met

Robbie Hunter was many things. One thing he wasn't, however, was a voyeur. So he wasn't sure just why he was standing there staring at the two people on the beach. Something about it was fascinating him.

The man's arm wrapped tighter around the woman's waist as he buried his face further into her neck. She let out a low moan and Robbie flushed. That noise finally prompted him into moving and he turned back the way he came.

He barely made any noise as he ducked back behind the wall he'd been standing against, but it was apparently enough as the man's head shot up and looked straight at him.

"Who's there?"

The voice was familiar. He backed away as quietly as he could. It was barely a few seconds later before he felt a hand grasp the back of his shirt and shove him against the wall. A yelp was all that was able to escape him before a hand covered his mouth and a hand closed around his throat.

Warm breath ghosted over his face, a slightly coppery smell reaching him. He gave a muffled squeak as the hand tightened against his windpipe slightly. It wasn't enough to hinder his breathing but still uncomfortable. A head came forward and pressed itself against the side of his head, taking in a deep breath, before it froze.

"Robbie?"

He was immediately pulled back from the wall, out under a light. Robbie stumbled, just barely managing to catch himself on a guardrail. Spinning around, he expected to see some crazed madman standing there. Instead, he caught sight of one of his best friends.

"Kim?"

Then he caught sight of the blood on the blonde's face and the light glinting off of two very obvious pointed teeth.

Two voices echoed. "Hell."

-

Prompt #14- Insomnia

He didn't know why he came back here.

Robbie frowned as he pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees. It was calming out here, he supposed. With nothing but the sound of waves and an endless span of stars above him. A sigh escaped him as he dug his feet into the sand. He hadn't been able to sleep, merely tossing and turning while trying to get comfortable.

"You know it's dangerous to be out alone at night."

The voice made him freeze up. "I can take care of myself." He saw a form take a place beside him from the corner of his eye. Robbie shouldn't have been surprised. Kim had been trying to talk to him all day, but he'd been avoiding the other like the plague.

Robbie turned to look at the man beside him. Kim was staring out over the ocean thoughtfully, biting the bottom of his lip. He half expected to find the pointed teeth he had seen yesterday but they were completely normal.

"If you want to ask me something, just ask it."

Trying to be nonchalant, there was still a quiver in Kim's voice. Robbie still continued on. "How long have you been…" He trailed off not knowing how to put it.

"A vampire?" Kim seemed amused by this. Shrugging, he turned to look at the brunette. His eyes glinted gold in the light and Robbie barely repressed a shiver. "Better part of a decade."

A moment of silence came over them.

"You know you can't tell anyone about this, right?"

Robbie shot him an incredulous look. "Are you crazy? They'd think I'm nuts!"

Kim chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder. He froze immediately at the touch, but relaxed gradually into it.

-

Prompt #4- Long Dark Night of Soul

Kim didn't know why he was surprised. He didn't know why anything Robbie did surprised him anymore. But he still stood there, in shock, staring at the man sitting on the beach.

He would have thought that, after last night, Robbie wouldn't come outside after dark again. The way that his friend had bolted and then disappeared anytime he tried to talk to him earlier, Kim figured he'd scared Robbie pretty bad.

Would he be able to fix this?

"You know it's dangerous to out alone at night."

The form in front of him froze, but he didn't take off this time which Kim took as a good sign. "I can take care of myself." The voice was muffled and strained, as he sat down beside him.

They elapsed into silence and Kim let the sound of waves wash over him. It was calming and he felt himself starting to relax. He caught sight of the man next to him watching him. It was all he could do not to shift uncomfortably under the stare. "If you want to ask me something, just ask it."

Robbie sent him a nervous look. "How long have you been…"

"A vampire?" Kim grinned, his eye sight sharpening as he watched the man. The grin faltered as he realized that Robbie was slightly pale. "Better part of a decade."

He let the silence encompass them, giving his friend time to process this new information.

"You know you can't tell anyone about this right?"

Robbie looked at him as though he had grown three heads. "Are you crazy? They'd think I'm nuts!"

This time Kim could stop the chuckle. He reached up and placed a hand on Robbie's shoulder, ignoring the fact the he tensed up at the touch.

Kim was pleased as Robbie relaxed.

-

Prompt #3- No More Lonely Nights

They didn't talk about it.

It was if it was some unwritten rule that they'd both unconsciously agreed to. During the day, it was as if nothing had changed, they didn't mention it, avoided the subject, but during the night…. Everything had changed and nothing had changed.

This was more than Kim could have expected, hoped for even. Every night Robbie would join him on the beach. They would sit there and talk, sometimes his friend would ask questions that he wouldn't hesitate to answer. Robbie seemed to get more and more comfortable with the idea that his friend was a vampire.

Then again, Robbie really had no idea what being a vampire meant. There was no way that he could know that there was a predator always there, under the surface, waiting. He could feel the darkness within him, whispering dark thoughts across his mind.

Kim would catch himself watching his friend as if he was a predator watching his prey.

But these thoughts, these whispers, they weren't the same thoughts of death and killing that had disgusted him before. These thoughts murmured ideas of pleasure instead of pain, of taking more than Robbie's blood. And he didn't find these thoughts repulsive, even entertaining them without darkness prompting them.

And that scared the hell out of him.

Luckily, Robbie seemed obvious to all of this. Not noticing the looks sent his way or when his laughs started to get a little forced. Kim had control, more than he probably should have, considering.

But he had no more lonely nights now. Robbie sat at his side, laughing and smiling, subconsciously trusting his friend to keep him safe, and Kim felt less alone than he had for a nearly a decade.

And he would do anything to keep it that way.

-

Prompt #12- Electricity

It was never once mentioned during the day. The two would go to school, sit in classes as if nothing was different. If Robbie didn't know better he would have thought that he'd just been imaging this. He was beginning to worry that he was going crazy.

The only clue that something was different was the fact that Kim seemed to be getting edgier and edgier. Arguments with his father started bordering on violent. There were times when Robbie literally had to stop his friend from going after the man.

That was how it had come down to this. Robbie forcefully shoved his friend into the empty classroom, ignoring his protests. He shut the door behind them and frowned at Kim, who was watching him with an inscrutable expression. "What's wrong?"

Kim just shrugged. "Nothing." He made a move to push past the brunette.

Robbie's hand shot out and he grabbed Kim's arm, intent on stopping him. He barely had time to blink before he found himself pinned against the door with a dull 'thunk'. Kim's hands grasped his wrists as they pinned them by his head. Eye's glinted gold as Kim's face came to rest mere inches in front of Robbie's.

Then it was gone and Robbie felt a set of lips press against the side of his neck. The lips parted and a tongue brushed the skin, sending a jolt of electricity through his body. He almost let out a moan, until a sharp set of teeth pressed down, not breaking skin.

"Oh." He bit back a whimper and the head jerked back. Kim's pained face looked back down at him. A nervous expression crossed it before a resolved look took its place.

Robbie felt the set of lips touch him again, this time pressing against his own.

-

 

Prompt #2- Moonlight

Kim could clearly make the man out in the moonlight. Robbie's posture was eerily reminiscent of that first night. He rubbed at his face, not wanting to freak his friend out with recent signs of feeding. As he cleared his throat Robbie's spine stiffened.

"I'm sorry." He sat down beside the brunette.

Robbie didn't even spare him a glance. "It doesn't change anything." The words were probably an attempt to reassure him but they ended up sounding like Robbie was trying to reassure himself instead.

He shook his head. "I don't regret kissing you." This provoked a startled glance. Kim met his eyes without hesitation. "That wasn't what I meant when I apologized. I'm sorry that I scared you."

"I wasn't scared."

Kim grinned at Robbie's immediate response. It was s lie and a bad one, but it was comforting to know his friend was trying to make him feel better.

"You look better."

That was an off handed comment that had Kim laughing.

A flush rose up Robbie's neck as he ducked his head. "I just meant that you look… you know… not a pale… um… does that mean…?"

"That I've fed?" Kim finished for him. He was surprised that Robbie would try and ask the question. His friend usually didn't usually mention any of the darker aspects of Kim's vampirism and Kim had figured that it was just something Robbie didn't want to know. "Yeah."

Robbie nodded, looking back out over the ocean. This gave Kim an enticing view of Robbie's still flushed neck, making him reach up to brush a hand against it before he even knew what he was doing. The brunette jerked in response and sent him a startled look.

Kim just returned with a shaky grin before turning his gaze back to the ocean.

-

Prompt #11- Saturday Night's All Right

Kim shifted the pile next to him again. He had no clue how he let himself be talked into this.

"Are you coming out?" He called.

There was a few seconds of silence before. "No!" Came the petulant reply.

Kim groaned and banged his head against the wall behind him. It wasn't like there weren't other things he would have rather been doing on a Saturday night that costume hunting with Robbie. There were other things he would rather be doing with Robbie period. A smirk crossed his face. Not that he would say so out loud. Robbie was still kind of uncomfortable about the new direction that their relationship seemed to be taking.

There was a frustrated noise from the changing stall and a costume went flying out from over it. It was only Kim's vampiric reflexes that stopped it from landing on the floor. "I take it you didn't like the costume then?" Kim could feel the glare though the wooden stall door.

"Maybe I just shouldn't go." Robbie's voice was kind of muffled.

"Oh, no." Kim shook his head. "You're going. You already forced me to by an outfit for this stupid costume party. Going was your idea. So we're going."

The stall door opened a little and a head poked out. Robbie glared at him, which was quite a feat considering how blind he was without glasses. Kim turned the smirk on him. All he got in return was a head shake and his friend disappeared behind the stall again.

There were a couple more minutes of silence before it was broken again by Robbie's exasperated yell. "Kim!"

Kim grinned. Robbie must have found his addition to his choices.

"That's not funny!"

Another garment came flying over towards him and he caught the vampire costume, laughing.

-

Prompt #6- Dancing in the Dark

Kim knew he was skulking. But as he glared at one of the couples on the dance floor he really couldn't bring himself to care. A mad-scientist Robbie spun an angel Tasha around the dance floor, laughing.

His expression darkened as Tasha whispered something in Robbie's ear that he laughed at. Some of his baser instincts called at him to eliminate this competition, to defend his territory. It called to him to grab his human and take him. This possessive side to his personality disturbed him because Robbie wasn't his. Robbie didn't belong to him.

He felt his teeth start to lengthen, pushing the fake ones out of the way. Kim pulled them from his mouth and was glad that he decided go for irony and dress as a vampire. Robbie had gotten a big kick out of it and his father hated it.

The song ended and Robbie pulled back from Tasha. She said something to him, tugging at his hand, probably want him to go for another song. He shook his head and said something back. Tasha smiled and nodded, before latching on to another partner.

Robbie was grinning as he walked up to Kim. He slid a hand down his friend's back, pleasure coursing through him at the contact. An idea crossed his mind and he grasped the back of the man's white coat. Robbie gave a half-hearted protest as Kim drug him to an empty storeroom.

Instincts began to rise to the surface and he pushed them down. That last thing he wanted was to scare Robbie again. Even if he wanted to agree with those instincts and take Robbie, mark him as his. But he wouldn't force himself on Robbie.

Kim leaned forward, silently asking permission, before Robbie rolled his eyes and pulled him down.

-

Prompt # 13- Tender is the Night

"What is it like?"

"Hmm?" Kim looked up from his drowsy daze over to the man next to him. Robbie was stretched out on his stomach beside him, head resting on his arms.

Robbie glanced over at the vampire. "When you bite someone, what's it like?"

Kim went silent. "When I bite someone I… forge a connection with them. During that time I could make them feel pain or numbness… or pleasure. Each one gives the person's blood a different flavor." Kim's hand slid up to rub against Robbie's neck, pressing against the spot where he had almost bitten him.

Robbie's head tilted, baring his neck to vampire. Kim blinked, desperately wanting to lean over and trail his tongue up it. He pressed his head against the human's. Not many people would be so trusting around a bloodsucker.

"You want to find out?" Kim nuzzled into the tempting neck in front of him. Robbie let out moan as a tongue trailed up it.

"Yes…"

Kim jerked back, not actually expecting a reply. "Are you sure?"

Robbie just gave a nod, closing his eyes and tilting his head.

His hand slid up the human's neck and under the shirt, pulling the collar aside. Kim pressed his mouth against the skin, his fangs appearing. One quick move and blood squirted across his tongue. He let his arm wrap around the waist, pulling him closer as a moan of pleasure escaped the man below him.

Pulling back, Kim let his tongue brush over the wound, effectively sealing it. The body under him started to squirm and he pulled back some, letting Robbie flip over. Robbie was breathing harshly, blinking up with a dazed expression.

The next thing he knew, an arm wrapped around his arm his head and pressed a mouth against him.

-

Prompt 12- Nightmares

_Chains clanked as he drifted back to consciousness. Robbie blinked, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. The room was still mostly dark but he could definitely make out light filtering in from under heavy curtains. A moan echoed throughout the room and he was startled to realize that it was coming from himself._

_"It looks like my new pet is awake."_

_Robbie jerked as the sound echoed throughout the room. His eyes scanned the dark space, trying to find something that could tell him where it came from. A pair of golden eyes appeared before him and he felt a hand brush against his cheek. The familiarity of the voice registered. "Kim?"_

_All he got was a pleased sound in reply. The hand travel down his neck, stopping for a moment to play with the leather collar, before sliding even further down. Robbie was suddenly very aware of the fact that he had lost his shirt at one point in time._

_"So pretty…"_

_Indignation rose up in him, a protest forming. Then hair brushed up against his face. Kim had begun nuzzling into his neck. It was a pleasant feeling; it brought back memories of times before. He felt himself begin to relax, stiffening up again when he felt the elongated canines brush him._

_"Don't be like that." Kim's voice was pouting. "You know you like it."_

_Teeth brushed again before piercing the skin. There was brief pain before overwhelming pleasure._

Robbie shot up in bed, pushing the stifling covers away. Sweat covered his body. An arm wrapped around his stomach and pulled him back down.

"What's wrong?"

He looked over at Kim, who was cuddled up like Robbie was a large teddy bear. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Kim just gave an affirmative sound, before returning to sleep.

"I'm fine."

-

Prompt 1- My Lover's Bed

Waking up in Robbie's bed never got uncomfortable. He didn't always happen though. His own bed got slept in two or three times a week. But he usually ended up with either Robbie crawling into his bed or being dragged into Robbie's. Kim knew that Robbie sometimes got annoyed with it, muttering something about him being an undead cover hog. It didn't help that the bed was barely big enough for one, not two.

Robbie told him that he was clingy during his sleep. Either it merely being throwing and arm over his stomach or pulling Rob over on top of him. Kim had been accused on more than one occasion of using Rob like some sort of huge teddy bear.

He loved it though. Waking up wrapped around Robbie seemed to help calm some of his more vampiric impulses. That desire inside him to mark the brunette was still there, but just having him close helped. And Robbie didn't seem to be at all bothered with sharing a bed with someone who didn't have a pulse.

Kim shifted onto his side, the arm he had around the other man tightening slightly. Sliding closer against the warm body, he nuzzled into the neck. Blood rushed underneath the surface and he was pleased to note that he had no desire to bite. He did, however, give the delectable patch of skin before him a nibble. "I know you're awake."

"No I'm not."

Kim gave an outright laugh and turned onto his back, Robbie with him. He was rewarded with a moan as shifted into a more comfortable position. Robbie was now splayed out on his stomach, a head curled into his chest. There was a yawn before an evening of breath.

He was asleep.

No Robbie didn't seem bothered at all.

-

Prompt 15- Blackout

The storm was in full force. Wind whistled throughout the trees, lightening flashed across the sky and thunder broke the sound of steady rain. Robbie was happily curled up on the couch with a blanket and hot chocolate, a book lying forgotten on the floor. He was far too busy laughing at Kim.

Kim, himself, was sitting in front of the couch. He had leaned back slightly as Robbie began to run a hand through his hair. Then thunder would echo throughout the house and he'd jump. And Robbie would start laughing once again.

"Aw, is the big bad vampire scared of a little thunder?"

"I'll show you scared."

The next thing Robbie knew, he'd found himself pinned down to the couch, a very blonde vampire posed over him. Eyes glinted gold and light caught on the set of fangs. He knew Kim was trying to unnerve him but it didn't work. Robbie just rolled his eyes.

A grin crossed Kim's face and he felt a hand begin to travel up his shirt. The vampire licked his lips and leaned down for a kiss, letting his lips barely brush against the brunette's. Robbie responded by trying to catch the lips. When Kim pulled back he gave a whine. "Tease."

The vampire shifted down again. Teeth brushed against his ear and lips pressed just below it, giving a suck. "Oh I'll show you teasing." The hand traveled farther up as Kim nipped at his collarbone.

Robbie arched up, trying to gain some much needed friction. Kim was driving him crazy. The same hand that sliding up his chest was also stopping him from pressing up. Kim's free hand started pulling at his shirt buttons.

Then suddenly the lights flickered and they were pitched into darkness.

Oh, crap.

"Prefect." Kim's voice purred.

-

Prompt 16- By Candlelight 

The soft candles did nothing to illuminate the room. It was still dark, full of shadows. Robbie had this sinking feeling that Kim liked it this way. The fact was that he was almost completely blind while the blonde's vampiric eyesight let him see clearly in the dark. And he seemed intent on using it to his full advantage.

Robbie jerked as a hand traveled down his spine, stopping just above his pants, teasing him. A chuckle came from behind him. The presence that was behind him was suddenly gone.

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked. His back hit a wall and a tall body was pressed against his. A mouth pressed against his own while a set of hands threaded themselves through his hair. Robbie let his hands come to rest on the waist, one sliding up under the back of the shirt.

Kim pulled back and proceeded to nuzzle the side of his human's face. A hand proceeded to slid down his neck. "I don't think you really need these anymore." With that the hand left his neck and his glasses left his face.

Instinctively Robbie started to protest, but Kim swooped in and swallowed them up. He worked his way down, nipping lightly under Robbie's jawbone, until he reached the collar of the shirt. Before the brunette could even blink his shirt was gone, tossed somewhere into the darkness. Robbie shivered both from the sudden cold and Kim's hands as they ran across his chest.

Hands were removed and skin was pressed against skin. Robbie realized that at some point in time Kim had lost his shirt as well. His mouth left a wet trail as it worked its way down the brunette's body.

Yeah, light was overrated anyways.

-

Prompt 19- Last Night on Earth

Kim remembered his last night on earth as a human. His actions had been monumentally stupid, now that he thought about it. Everyone had warned him about going out after dark. But he had been confident, overtly so in that it got him killed. Until he came back.

He still didn't know why the woman hadn't merely killed him. For some reason she decided to turn him as well. Maybe it was pity or maybe it was because she wanted him to suffer.

It wasn't pleasant. There was pain, agony. Something he had learned later wasn't necessary. She could have made it painless if she wanted to, pleasant even. But it had been anything but. Kim felt every single drop of blood being drained from him. It trickled from his wound until he heart slowed and finally stopped.

When he'd reawaken it was dark and cold. He was alone, with no one close around. His dad had been pissed that he was gone all night then scared when Kim was able to lift him off of his feet by the back of his shirt.

As time went on he learned what it was he was. In the beginning he was overly sensitive to light and had to avoid it, but it disappeared after a few months. His taste for blood worked pretty much the same way, only it didn't disappear completely.

He had glossed over it when Robbie asked. Told him the bare details, leaving out the more gory ones. If the human had noticed that something was off he didn't say anything.

And Kim was fine with that. In fact, he preferred it. He was going to make sure that Robbie would never know that kind of pain.

Robbie was his and that was all there was to it.

-

Prompt 7- A Midnight Clear

Robbie Hunter stretched out on the beach, watching Kim as he and his board bobbed in the surf. It was as clear as day even though it was a little after midnight. Out there, Kim slid on to his board as it glided across the water.

He was certainly putting those vampire abilities to good use.

A yawn escaped him as he rolled on to his stomach and buried his face in his arms. The sounds of the surf caused him to relax, starting to drift him off to sleep. Robbie didn't know how long he had been out when woke to something brushing down his back. Blinking, he glanced up to see Kim perched beside him, still wet. "What time is it?"

An amused look crossed the vampire's face as his eyes momentarily flashed gold. "'Bout two. We should probably head back."

Robbie gave a sound of agreement before burying his head back down. The hand still trailed up and down his back, petting him.

"Robbie."

He felt himself stretching out under the touch. A pleased noise escaped him.

The body beside him moved, now perched over him, knees on either side. Robbie tried to flip over, but was unable to move. "Kim?"

There was movement from behind him and there was a low growl in his ear. A tongue brushed against his ear before giving it a nip. Kim's mouth trailed down his neck, resting just above his collarbone.

Teeth bit down, not hard enough to break skin, or really hurt, but enough to make him jump.

Laughter danced across his ear and he felt Kim pressed his lips against the side of Robbie's head. The presence behind him was gone.

"Let's head back."

There was a pause before Robbie noticed something off.

"Hey! You got me wet."

-

Prompt 8- Dark Desire

Everyone had a dark side. Dark impulses and desires. There was this deep seeded need for control. And Kim knew that his were a little darker than most.

It was natural to a Vampire, he supposed. The need to destroy and dominate. For complete control. While most vampire myths were just that, a myth, there were still some consistencies. The ever present thirst for blood. The fact that death had to come before rebirth. But most weren't true. Sunlight didn't bother him and he enjoyed garlic, though Robbie wasn't the biggest fan. Crosses didn't faze him but he'd never been close enough to holy water to see if it had any effect.

He ignored the darkness, for the most part. But it still managed to sneak in at times. Kim was well aware of how possessive he got when he thought someone was hitting on (or his hitting) Robbie. The desire to hurt (kill) those he didn't like was always there.

Dreams were when it ran rampant. Images and thoughts hidden during the day came to life. These dream ranged from marginally normal to completely psychotic.

Kim had dreamed of complete control. Taking control of Summer Bay and beyond. He sat over it all, with Robbie at his right hand and Tasha at his left. There were consistencies like that. During all these dreams he always had Robbie and usually Tasha, along with him. His friends stood by his side. Robbie as his consort; Tasha as his general.

These dark desires stayed hidden during the day, of course. He wouldn't let any of the others see them, know of them. Robbie had accepted a lot of him. More than most people normally would have. But somehow he didn't think these would be as easily accepted.

But maybe he was wrong.

-

Prompt 20- Writer's Choice (Near Death)

It had been an accident.

Just some stupid accident. Then he remembered the ambulance and the blood. Oh god, he remembered the blood. Coppery and sweet and so very familiar. For the first time, the smell of blood made him sick. He sat there, in the emergency waiting room, blood still coating his hands. Kim knew he had to look paler than he usually did. Tasha set right beside him, not looking any better than himself.

But none of that mattered.

Because right through those double doors lay Robbie. And no one knew whether the human would live or die.

They didn't have to wait very long. Too soon, Flynn returned to the room and just shook his head. Cold seized his chest, numbness setting in.

He told them they didn't have much time left. Robbie wouldn't survive the night. They gave each person their chance to say goodbye alone.

Robbie looked so broken, just laying there. They had bandaged him up well but it still made him sick. Pulling up a chair, he sat at the bedside. The hand was lip as he grasped it.

"I'm sorry, Robbie." Kim reached out and brushed hair from the human's face. "I should have protected you." Shifting forward, he pressed his face into the brown hair. Robbie's normal scent had grown fainter and had a gained a bitter edge, death already taking its hold. "It's all my fault."

He blinked back tears before he shook his head. "But I won't let you die." Kim pressed his teeth into his wrist, breaking skin. Pressing it down against Robbie's mouth, the vampire forced him to swallow. Robbie's form began to show more life than it had before, pressing up slightly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the human's forehead.

"I'm so sorry."

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prompt 18- Before Sunrise

Miraculous, they called it. The fact that Robbie wasn't dead yet. And he wasn't going to be. Not if Kim had anything to say about it. It was only a matter of time before Robbie would wake up.

He just wondered if Robbie would be happy with the turn of events. Kim wouldn't blame him if he hated him. All this time Robbie never once mentioned anything about being turned himself.

But it was too late now. The change had already begun to take effect. Truth be told, it wasn't that hard to sneak into the ICU at the hospital. Security seemed to slacken after dark and what little they did have was nothing that the vampire couldn't easily handle. Through a few sets of double doors and he found himself in Robbie's room.

The boy was pale, something that wouldn't change. But he had a little more color than he had before. The heart monitor spoke as if nothing was wrong with the heart, it was still beating strong. But that would change. Then survival instinct would kick in and the heart would keep on beating, even if it didn't do any good.

It wouldn't be long now.

He could already feel the change being in the form on the bed. The blood slowing down through the veins, the pumping coming to a stop even if heart kept on beating. Kim slipped forward and ran his fingers across Robbie's forehead. Sweat lingered there, the body already beginning to convulse.

Kim grabbed the new vampire's form and slid his hand over the mouth in an iron grip, muffling the pained screams. It lasted for close to an hour before settling down.

It would only be two days now. Until then he would sleep, waking before sunrise on the third day.

-

Prompt 17- Hot Summer Nights

Robbie stretched out on the towel, grateful that Kim had thought a head to bring it for his still sensitive skin. It would pass with time-- the sensitivity to everything. At least that's what Kim said.

But Robbie couldn't imagine it. He wasn't even sure that he wanted it to pass. It was amazing. The only real down side was that he couldn't stand sunlight so he had to hide indoors for a few more days.

Nights, however… These hot summer nights were a perfect time.

There was a presence beside him suddenly and he opened his eyes to glance up to see Kim lying down beside him. A hand slid down his spine, sending shivers though his body. The arm slid around his waist and then Kim was nuzzling into the back of his childe's neck.

Robbie let out a noise of pleasure, some sort of breathy sigh that made Kim laugh into his hair.

"You doing okay?"

He just nodded in reply, far more interesting with what Kim's traveling hands seemed to be doing on his sensitive body. They traced up and down his body, sliding under his shirt only to pull away moments later. "Tease," he muttered under his breath.

There was a laugh in reply and then, suddenly, there was a mouth at his neck and a set of elongated canines pressing down. It didn't break the skin but it still made him arch into the touch. "You smell good."

"Do I?" He turned his head slightly to look at the man behind him.

Kim nodded in reply and pressed his face into Robbie's hair, taking a deep breath. "Yes. You've always smelt good but now you smell more like… me." Teeth brushed against his ear. "Mine."

Robbie just rolled his eyes and laughed in reply.


End file.
